Itsuki
Itsuki '''(樹) was a member of Sensui's Seven during the '''Chapter Black Saga. He was known as the Gatekeeper (闇撫の樹, Yaminade no Itsuki, lit. "Itsuki the Dark Comfort") within Sensui's Seven. Itsuki is voiced by Kōji Tsujitani in the Japanese version and by Jerome Fifty-Seven in the English dub. Appearance Itsuki has long, teal hair, parted down the middle with short bangs pushed to the sides of his face. He wears a red undershirt, light blue robes, and a yellow obi sash around his waist. In flashbacks, he is seen with his hair tied back with a ribbon and a Chinese-style outfit reminiscent of Hiei and Kurama's clothes in the Dark Tournament. Personality Over a long period of time, first watching Sensui from the shadows, then working beside him, Itsuki developed a homosexual love for Sensui. He is familiar with Sensui's seven personalities, and says the one he loves the most is Shinobu, the initial personality, then second most being Sensui's female personality. Sensui is never shown responding to Itsuki's love. Itsuki is very calm and relaxed, rarely showing signs of anger or aggression. Itsuki also has a twisted sense of humour and enjoyment, as he states that as Sensui's mind became more and more twisted after Sensui's last Spirit Detective case, Itsuki did nothing as he enjoyed watching his soul darken. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Itsuki's objective is to open and stabilize the portal that would lead the demons into Human World. He doesn't participate in the battles, but keeps Yusuke's friends contained in an alternate dimension while Sensui fought Yusuke. He explains his feelings for Sensui, as well as the truth behind his separate personalities. After Sensui is defeated by the Raizen possessed Yusuke, Ituski tells the group that Sensui was going to die soon anyway from a terminal illness. Afterward, he takes Sensui's body through a portal, for them to spend eternity in seclusion and peace. Techniques/Moves *'Dimensional Travel': Itsuki possesses the shadow hands, a powerful demon ability unique to Yamanate, as Kurama calls him in the anime, that allows him to travel between dimensions and to create dimensional portals. It also allows him to control demons from different dimensions, such as in the fight between Yusuke and Sensui. These shadow hands are also why he is nicknamed the Dark Night Stroker. In some video games he can actually strike people with the shadow hands, as well as heal himself. *'Gatekeeper' (闇撫の樹, Yaminade no Ki, literally translated as Establishment of Dark Comfort): Itsuki guards the inner depths of Demon World. *'Uraotoko': Called Ura otoko (裏男, translated as Reverse Man) in the original Japanese, this vaguely-humanoid creature is Itsuki's pet and bears a startling resemblance to the Umibōzu (海坊主, literally translated as Sea Buddhist Monk) of legend and is a veritable pocket-dimension unto itself. Given all the debris seen within it, it can be inferred that this creature has existed for a long time. It was only defeated when Kuwabara was finally able to call out his Jigen Tō and cut through both Itsuki and the Uraotoko in his attempt to escape it. Pronounced Yuriatoko [y''oo''r-ee-a-toko] in the English dub. Trivia *Itsuki one of author Togashi's favorite characters; he stated after the series ended that he wishes he had been able to expand on the character's twisted psyche. He also noted the portion of the plot where Itsuki speaks inside the Reverse Man to be his favorite of the series because it reflects how the mangaka was feeling at the time. *The aspect of Harry McDougal from Outlaw Star is similar to Itsuki. *Since Sensui's Seven each represent one of the seven deadly sins, Itsuki represents Lust in his desire for Sensui and manipulating him towards the path of depravity. *Itsuki, aside from from Elder Toguro through Gourmet, is the only demon in Sensui's Seven. *While it is not hinted in any way during the manga or the anime, except from the affection shown on Itsuki's part; the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho; Yoshihiro Togashi has revealed that Itsuki and Sensui are in fact a gay male couple. The mangaka got some backlash due to this, considering how Itsuki's affection did not appear to be reciprocal. Itsuki is the only member of sensui seven that does not fight the main characters. His fighting ability is relatively unknown. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Sensui Seven Category:Middle B-Class Demons